grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Feena
About Feena is a main character and the heroine of the original Grandia. She is a professional adventuress. Story Feena spent the majority of her childhood living with her sister Leen on the outskirts of New Parm on the New Continent of Elencia. Soon after Leen left to join the military, Feena decided to fill the gap left by her sister and become an adventurer. She joined the Adventurer's Society, stationed in the town of New Parm and after several successful adventures, became an instant celebrity across Elencia. She becomes friends with most members of the society as well as most of the local sailors, merchants, and fishermen. Over time, she actually became conceited about her title and skill as an adventurer. Yet, she is still caring and respectful to others and always up for impossible and daunting tasks. Soon after meeting Justin, she felt her position on the matter of organized adventuring was wrong and promptly quit the Society to join Justin in his quest for Alent. Usage Feena joins the party on the Steamer after leaving the Messina Continent. She leaves the party for a short while after the Steamer arrives in New Parm, but soon joins again and remains until the end of the game. Battle Feena's weapons types are knives and whips, and she has fire magic at her disposal when she joins the party. At very high magic levels, Feena will unlock very powerful Icarian magic which is unique to her character. When she joins the party, she may be classified as a predominate offensive mage/melee fighter, but most of her spells are comprised of healing and support spells; she does have several hardhitting spells such as Crackling, BA-BOOM!, and DragonZap however. Her agility and WIT are pretty high, so she takes her turn often and moves around the field quickly. The whip is Feena's best weapon considering it opens up her skill list more and has the advantage of attacking from a moderate distance away. In melee combat, Feena attacks very quickly. Her critical attack with the whip is the fastest in the game, so she can be useful in boss battles. Once she unleashes her Icarian powers, the player may opt to use her solely as a mage from that point on, but her skills are still good enough to use in a pinch or if her MP runs out. Battle Speech Magic :Fire: 'Oh flame burn 'em!' / 'Blaze brightly, oh flame!' :Wind: 'Oh wind, blow'em away!'/"Oh wind twist like a tornado!" :Water: 'Now you'll be okay.' :Earth: 'Oh earth, awaken!' / 'O Earth, protect us all!' :Blizzard: 'O power of ice...' :Forest: (random defensive quote) :Explosion: 'Oh power of explosion, blast away!' :Thunder: 'Oh lightning, strike down the enemy!' :Defensive: 'Please, protect us...' / 'Hyah!' :Offensive: 'Take this!' / 'This will teach you.' Exclusive Spells :End of the World: 'O' spirits of red, use the furious flame to crush evil into dust!' :Tree of Life: 'O' spirits of green, bring the sparkling blessings of the Tree of Life! :Time Gate: 'O' spirits of blue, halt the bells of time that peal forever!' Moves :Knife Hurl: 'Here goes!' :Random Hurl: 'Strike through!' :Paralyze Whip: 'Now I'm really angry! Ha!' :Fire Whip: 'You're never get away! Ha! :Zap! Whip: 'Don't think you can get away! Ha!' Magic (Level 1) Feena's Time Gate, Tree of Life and End of the World magic spells are only available after the events of the Zil Ruins. Magic (Level 2) Magic (Level 3) Statistics Trivia *Feena's hair and eye colours are different in some media. Her hair colour is green in artwork and in-game rendering, but turqoise in in-game pictures, and her eye colour is brown in many official images. *As evidenced in some in-game events, Feena has a love interest for Justin, which results to the happenings in the epilogue. *In-game dialogue reveals that Feena's starsign is Libra. *Feena has an aunt in New Parm *In-game dialouge also reveals Feena rescued a little girl in New Parm and saved her life. (Prior to Justin's arrival in New Parm.) Images Image:Feena Sketches.jpg|Feena concept sketches Category:Grandia player characters Category:Grandia Characters